


after you kissed me

by wombatpop



Series: a goddess and her blossom [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Childhood, F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop
Summary: "Thank you", she stammers out, and Lily laughs.





	after you kissed me

Leaves rustle overhead, brisk and light, framing a blue sky draped in smog. Two girls, reckless with youth, run over the hard dirt, retreating to their favourite hiding spot, without the sharp eyes of nannies and neighbours.

“What did you bring me, my mischievous Phryne?” Lily asks, her back against the pale bark, and Phryne grins, all teeth. She opens her hands slowly, a gap between her thumbs, and Lily leans closer, closer, until her face is almost touching Phryne’s stained fingers. Finally, Phryne’s hands open enough for the tiny frog inside to leap out, Lily pulling back in shock. The frog escapes, and Phryne almost chases it, but Lily holds her back.

“It’s alright.” She says, “You can get another one.”

They sit, hands entwined, for a moment, before Lily speaks, words that she had spoken before, but never with such solemnity.

“I love you, Phryne.”

“I love you too, Lily.” Phryne says easily, and Lily blushes under her gaze.

Phryne leans toward her, emulating that action she’d seen before with those in love, and Lily lets her.

Pulling away, Phryne waits for Lily to react, a moment of panic before Lily smiles. She seems joyful, but Phryne can see her fear buried behind her eyes.

Phryne can feel her hands shaking, nerves vibrating from the inside out, but she grins too, genuine though not quite unbridled. The leaves sway, and Phryne feels as though her chest might explode, though out of love or distress she can’t quite tell.

“Thank you” she stammers out, and Lily laughs.  
A laugh that seems to carry for years, long after she leaves, in nightmares and daydreams.

Phryne’s response is always the same when Lily’s ghost returns.  
There is only one thing to say.

_Thank you._


End file.
